


Send You Swimming

by ladymogar



Series: MCU Soul Mark Adventures [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, just cute fluff, mentions of Sam and Natasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymogar/pseuds/ladymogar
Summary: Steve Rogers runs into his soulmate. Literally.A Soulmate Mark fic ft. everyone's favorite Capsicle. Pre-CATWS.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: MCU Soul Mark Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584844
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Send You Swimming

Before the plane went down, Steve only had one soul mark. It lay in the elbow of his right arm; beautiful script, small. He’d never let Bucky (Bucky who had no mark of his own) hear the end of it. And when he met Peggy Carter and watched her interest peak as their words matched, he’d thought himself the luckiest man on Earth. 

He’d worried briefly after receiving the serum injection that his mark would vanish, that he wouldn’t really be him anymore. But it still lay in the crook of his arm and Peggy was still there, greeting him with a smile. 

After being on ice for 70 years, one of the first things Steve did was check for the mark in his elbow. He wasn’t sure if he was excited or disappointed. Peggy’s words were faded but still there. It was only after a long day of discovering that he’d missed nearly 70 years that Steve discovered the other mark as he was getting ready to shower.

The mark wasn’t script so much as a messy scribble. Slightly oversized, in big looping letters, it stood out quite clearly on the skin above his heart. ‘ _This isn’t how I expected today to go._ ’ He stood staring at them for a long time, trying to decipher a meaning or clue. In the end he just pulled a shirt on and decided not to go topless around anyone else. 

He sought Peggy out eventually, once SHIELD “let” him do so. She looked frail and tiny in the bed but she’d lit up at once when he came in, tears not hiding the smile. She showed him her mark, his words on her skin, which were clear as ever. Steve was hesitant to show her the new mark on his chest but she quietly pulled the sleeve of her nightgown up, revealing a set of words that didn’t belong to Steve. 

“I still held you so close to my heart, Steve, but I couldn’t let him go either.” Peggy whispered. He nodded, holding her hand tightly. 

“It’s ok. Really, I’m so happy for you.” He reassured her despite the ache in his chest. He wasn’t lying; he would be happy knowing that she’d moved on and found her own happiness. As if reading his mind, she spoke up again. 

“You better find them, you know?” She tapped on his shirt, right above where he’d pointed out the new mark. “Maybe you were just saving that date...for them…” Peggy’s head lolled as she dozed off and Steve sat there a long time, staring into nothingness with her hand in his. 

***

It seemed like all Steve was good at lately was cleaning up other people’s messes. Between SHIELD sending him on little errands and the Avengers actually facing threats, Steve saw more of the world than he had even when at war. Which is why he relished in the time he was able to spend in DC, just going on runs and seeing the city. Just him (and occasionally Sam). He was listening to an album Sam had recommended to him, head in the clouds, when he clipped someone in the shoulder and sent them tumbling into the Reflecting Pool.Steve tried to reach out and catch their arm but only caught the strap of their bag. It slowed their fall but still they splashed into the water.

The Pool wasn’t deep so you weren’t completely soaked but you’d definitely also bruised your butt a little by hitting the bottom. You looked up at the reason you’d fallen and ended up looking into the face of an extremely handsome man, who currently looked like he was about to lose his shit.

“I’m so sorry, I was just listening to this album by Linkin Park, and I wasn’t paying attention and- are you okay?” He rambled on, helping you out of the Pond. You felt the words imprinted along your hip warm and you smiled at him.

“This isn’t how I expected today to go.” You said to him as you reached for your bag. Steve stilled, staring at you with a slightly open mouth. “But, I will accept your apology if you walk me back to my place, I definitely need to change.”

“I, uh, yeah, I mean, I can do that.” Steve threw your bag over his shoulder despite your reaching hands. “I’m sorry. Again.” Steve ran a hand over his face. He felt like he was back pre-war, pre-serum, trying to talk to someone who had caught his eye. Except you hadn’t just caught his eye, you’d caught his entire attention.

“Stop apologizing. I’m Y/N.” You smile gently at him and he returns it, if a little more hesitantly.

“Steve Rogers.” You pause and tilt your head, looking at him. Then it hits you and your eyes widen. 

“ _Captain America_ knocked me into the Reflecting Pool?” You laugh, throwing a hand over your mouth. “Oh, my god.”

“I _said_ I was sorry.” Steve grumbled. You just laughed again and shake your head, smiling up at him. 

“And Captain America listens to Linkin Park, wow. You learn something new everyday.” You say as you start to lead him towards the Metro entrance that would eventually take you home. 

“Is that not a good band? I like them, I think. They’re interesting.” Steve says, following your lead. The two of you talk the entire ride towards your home, not just about music but about anything that pops into your head. Steve stops outside the entrance to your building and hands you your bag. You take it with a smile and step towards the door. 

“Oh, wait, here!” You grab a piece of scrap paper and a pencil from your bag, scribbling your number down. “Um, in case you want to figure out where we go from here.”

“Thanks.” Steve accepts the paper and tucks it carefully into his wallet, which he then puts back into his back pocket. “I’ll..see you around.” The smile Steve gives you is cautious but sweet and hopeful. Before you can stop yourself, you kiss his cheek really quickly before immediately ducking into your building, hiding your face in your hands. After a moment, your phone buzzes.

The text contains a date, location, and an embarrassed kissy emoji (and Steve later thanks Natasha for showing him how to effectively use emojis.


End file.
